A look of paradise
by Monica-sama
Summary: Hi, my name is Thomas Thimoty Turner, but just call me Timmy, I was 14 years old when he suffered an accident, I died and it affected everyone in different ways ...
1. Tragedy

_Well folks, this is my first fic of the Fairly OddParents, I love the design and had no ideas for this fic._

Cap.1 Tragedia  
Hi, my name is Thomas Thimoty Turner, but just call me Timmy, I was 14 years old when he suffered an accident, I died and it affected everyone in different ways ... Well you better start from the beginning.

**Timmy's house**  
Timmy was a boy of 14 years, was no longer the same as when he was 10, was more responsible, intelligent, knowledgable and above all, he was very sad. Do not know why, but I felt a hole in his chest as if something were missing, he sat in his writing desk and began to study physics as it did every day. An empty aquarium looked and felt a desire to cry, then his phone rang:

_AJ: Hi, good friend?_  
Timmy: No. .. I still feel it, I do not know what it is.  
_AJ: I understand ... I gotta tell you something._  
Timmy: Speech ...  
_AJ: Let's travel to London._  
Timmy: What?  
_AJ: It's for a business college. We're already in a junior high, it's time to think about it._  
Timmy: Oh, boy. Ta legal! Chester goes?  
_AJ: No. .. He can not. Catch ya tomorrow at 6:00 do not be late._  
Timmy: Beauty ...  
Timmy was dedicated, cared much about his future in professional life did not care much about living in the moment, so long your life has only been studying, now is the fact convince his parents to let him go.  
Timmy: Let's mom understands ... -Said the dark seriously.  
Mrs. Turner: But a trip like this? No more no less. Timmy looks at his 15th birthday is in about a month.  
Timmy: I know I'll arrive on time.  
Timmy said that just to appease his mother, was not excited for this birthday, I thought what a nice waste of time, wanted to study and learn and not go to a place of much noise. He packed his bags fast was sleeping when he slept he dreamed of two beings, not human, they had wings and wands. A pink-haired woman and a man with green hair. He was very happy to see them, but who were they? When they went to say something, the alarm rang. Timmy has dressed up in a hurry and went down there he found his mother what she did wake up at this hour?  
Mrs. Turner: Timmy, you're here.  
Timmy: No, I have to fuck it up. , Said sarcastically.  
Mrs. Turner: What happened to my son?  
Timmy: Oh you know, died. Bye mom.  
Mrs. Turner: I love you son!  
Timmy threw a blank stare for the mother and headed for the car that was waiting for AJ, who was driving were the parents of his friend, Timmy came in and started reading a physics book that they brought. Timmy was fascinated by physics, acceleration, gravity, speed, everything enchanted. When I grow up I wanted to be a highly respected doctor, and his intellectual ability was noticed and very possibly happen.

**On the highway.**  
AJ: So it gives.  
Father AJ: Calm son.  
AJ: Speeds up there, so we'll miss the plane.  
Mother of AJ: Have pa ...  
The woman was cut by a cry of horror from Timmy.  
Timmy: CAUTION DO NOT HAVE ANYONE THAT TRUCK.  
So the runaway truck slammed into the car causing him to get under the truck and rolled over down shack.  
Meanwhile Mrs. Turner was watching a program and wondering son, when he answered it? Sometimes it was sad at his behavior and when it was lost in her thoughts suddenly stopped the program.  
Reporter: We interrupt this program for an urgent bulletin, now a car crashed on highway 340, there were four people in the car, two adults were killed instantly and two teenagers in serious condition were taken to hospital.  
Then came the pictures of the car totally destroyed and Mrs. Turner became desperate to see that the car was her son, then tried to dial the emergency hospital to see what Timmy was, but his fingers have failed to dial the numbers, then Sr . Turner arrived and asked the woman:  
Mr. Turner: Whatever happened dear?  
Mrs. Turner: My baby ... Had an accident ... I need hospital name.  
Mr. Turner took the phone from his hand by making the woman into a state of cholera, which sat on the couch not to faint and started to cry compulsively.  
Mrs. Turner: My son ... My little baby ...  
Mr. Turner: The hospital is Santa Rita.  
Ms. Turner then grabbed her coat and the car key.  
Mr. Turner: Where are you going?  
Ms. Turner: "I think" I go to the hospital.

**In the trailer of Chester.**  
Chester listened amazed that news, I could not believe his two best friends have suffered accidents, and a very serious accident. Chester then started to cry, afraid of losing friends. The phone rang.  
_Sanjay: Chester, already oviu the news in the newspaper?_  
Chester: Yes.  
_Sanjay: Come to my house, we are all together._  
Chester: Right.  
Chester grabbed his coat and went to his friend's house, but took a last look at the TV with tears in her eyes said:  
Chester: Hold tight.  
The news of the accident shocked the entire community, especially Tootie and Veronica, who had a crush by Timmy. Monica, AJ's girlfriend, would not stop crying for a moment. Everyone gathered in the house of Sanjay: Mark, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica Francis, Monica, Elmer, among other friends. Soon after came the Chester.  
All: Hi Chester.  
Chester: Hi guys ...  
Tootie: Will they survive?  
Trixie: They are strong.  
Mark: But it was a very serious accident.  
Trixie: It's not helping.  
Veronica: The only thing we can do is pray.  
Francis: Do not remove the channel of the newspaper, may have new information.  
Sanjay's mother brought cookies and juice, but nobody was willing to eat in that situation.

**In the hospital.**  
Doctor: We have to take him for surgery now!  
Nurse: Okay doctor.  
Timmy opened his eyes slowly and saw a light, then felt something in his mouth and his nose that brought air, could not breathe right, heard a lot of people screaming, your head seemed about to explode, it hurt a lot. Then he closed his eyes again.  
Nurse: Doctor, we are the missing!  
Doctor: Loading! Get away!  
Nurse: Nothing ...  
Doctor: Loading! Get away!  
Nurse: Nothing ...  
Doctor: Loading! Get away!  
Nurse: heartbeat, returning to normal.  
Doctor: Deem 500g hidroconda and prepare it for surgery.  
Repende of the hospital doors open, revealing a nervous Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner upset, that went straight to the reception.  
Receptionist: Can I help you?  
Ms Turner: We came to see Timothy Thomas Turner.  
Receptionist: They are relatives?  
Mr. Turner: Parents.  
Receptionist: Timothy Turner is in surgery now can wait in the hall.  
And that's what they did, Mr. Turner looked at the ceiling and Mrs. Turner looked at the door of the operating room every 5 minutes with the hope and see a doctor saying that her son will be fine, they were steeped in fear, yes, the world's worst fear, the fear of losing the most important person in their life. It took four hours of surgery, how else could this last? Mrs. Turner was almost giving a stroke when a doctor went through the door.  
Doctor: Parents of boy?  
Mr. and Mrs. Turner: Yes.  
Doctor: "The news is not good. He had damage to the bones of the body, especially arms, legs and spleen, and severe head injury, so take time to recover.  
Mrs. Turner: Is that all?  
Doctor: If only it would be fine, but he has had four heart attacks during surgery and a respiratory arrest, is breathing by respirator, is in a coma.  
Mrs. Turner: C-coma?-The woman asked almost collapsing  
Doctor: Yes, and we are usually told to have hope, but in this case does not. Expect him to wake up would be almost like expecting a miracle.  
Mrs. Turner and her husband fainted held in the air, leaned his forehead on the forehead of his wife and started crying, could not believe his son would run serious risks of dying.

**In the house of Sanjay**  
Others were quiet, only hear the sound of the fan, they were each staring at something, some pro olhvam floor, others on the roof and others to the glass of juice, poid even imagine what they were thinking, but the silence was broken by the sound of televone.  
Sanjay: Hello? That's him. What? No. .. When was that? My God! Ta. Goodbye.  
Veronica: Who was that?  
Sanjay: Was Monica ... AJ died.  
Continued ....

_Finally, I hope you enjoyed it, then I will post more __  
__Let reviews. __  
_


	2. Paradise

_Hi, I know you must be wondering where is the Cosmo and Wanda, I answer, they will enter history, but more forward._

_**Cap.2 Paradise**_

**In the house of Sanjay**

Everyone was shocked by the dead of AJ, was a tragedy, everyone was crying and thinking about the dead friend, but were also thinking about Timmy, what happened to him? Dead or alive? Nobody knew... Trixie was crying a lot and Mark came and put his hand on her shoulder.

Mark: Trixie... 'll be alright... He is in a better place now...

Trixie: I know... but still, I must be sad... Sanjay had any news of Timmy?

Sanjay: No... nothing...

At that moment everything was silent, Tootie and Veronica huddeg and wept, both loved the Timmy and always fought for him, even he does not give much importance to them. Chester also wept, a best friend was killed and another best friend who knows what happened... Then rose from the sofa, took his coat.

Chester: I'm leaving...

Sanjay: Chester...

Chester: Bye guys...

All: Bye...

Nobody was excited, much less happy. After all, who would? How would go to school the next day? At home only heard sobbing, sometimes, a whisper. Over time they went away one by one. At the end were Sanjay, Trixie and Veronica. Veronica cried herself to sleep and Trixie went to the kitchen Sanjay help with the dishes and glasses.

Trixie: I'm sorry but I can not let Veronica.

Sanjay: Okay, do not care.

Trixie: What will happen from now on?

Sanjay: I do not know ... You may want to leave Veronica sleep here and go home.

Trixie: You sure will not be much bother?

Sanjay: Absolutely not ...

Trixie: But class tomorrow?

Sanjay: Trixie ... that state, Veronica can not go to school.

And so, Trixie went home, thinking, when he got halfway leaned against a tree and began to cry. It may not seem ... But Trixie Timmy always loved, loved him so much ... Just do not tell anyone for fear of ceasing to be popular, but at that moment her fear was one, the fear of never looking at him, never speak to him ...

**Tootie's house**

Tootie came home, went before the park to relax a little. When he entered was faced with his sister, Vicky, on the couch watching the sports channel and an eating popcorn.

Tootie: Hi Vicky ...

Vicky turned, her face was deformed, with cheeks were swollen, red eyes, has been crying.

Vicky: Hi …

Tootie sat on the couch with her sister and hugged her to be strong reciprocated. Then both began to cry.

Vicky: If that brat dies what will become of me?

Vicky was the babysitter of Timmy, was with him at least once a week, despite protests from the young. Where was there, she mistreated, called him a brat and said she hated him, but everyone knew that deep down, deep down, she liked him. Tootie and Vicky were never united, but in that moment of pain left their differences aside.

**At the hospital****  
**Eyes were closed, so calm, seemed to be sleeping a deep sleep, had a huge breather, after all, no respirator he could not breathe. The room was a total silence only you could hear the cries of parents.

Mrs. Turner: I want my baby back.

Mr. Turner: Calm down woman, we'll be alright ... We know how Timmy is strong.

Timmy was even stronger, was captain of the basketball team, and went to the gym every day. Without speaking, he was hard and tough. The best in gym class, but in that case, what good?  
Timmy has changed a lot since he lost his magic godparents. Before a lively boy, irresponsible, which only took a low score, secure and above all, happy. Now a couple cool, responsible, intelligent, insecure and sad. He had an enormous talent for the piano and physics. Do not go more with their friends, enjoying life.

Nurse: Excuse me ... Visiting hours in the ICU over ... Come back tomorrow.

Ms. Turner gave a kiss on the forehead of her son and Mr. Turner a hug and walked away leaving the boy there, "sleeping".

**In the world of fairies.**

Wanda and Cosmo left to be Fairly OddParents, his latest protege was none other than Timmy Turner. Poof was a boy, aged approximately 10 years and was very reminiscent of the energy Timmy, were very happy, but still felt nostalgic for the boy.

Wanda: They're doing what?

Poof: Playing the game is nothing to study.

Wanda: It is looking for you boy.

Poof: Dad who gave the idea.

Wanda: It had to be the Cosmo. -Said with a drop in the head.

Cosmo: Yeah he has studied too.

Wanda: He is in the room for 5 minutes.

Cosmo: So ...

Poof: Oh, Mama, please, it's Friday.

Wanda: Okay, but just because today is Friday.

Poof: You're awesome mom!

At that moment knocked on the door violently, when Wanda has opened face to face with her identical twin sister, Blonda.

Wanda: Yeah! Break even.

Blonde: I do not have time for that. Have you heard?

Wanda: I heard about that?

Blonda: Timmy suffered a terrible accident and is between the life of death in hospital.

Wanda leaned her elbow on the table and took his head in disbelief, could not believe my ears, soon after began to descend tears from their eyes. Then Cosmo came in and saw his wife in that state.

Cosmo: Wanda ... What happened?

Wanda: Timmy ... Is in the hospital at risk of life.

Cosmo green eyes widened and he embraced his wife and began to cry too. Timmy was the best godson of all, would be like from now on, and if he died? Never again would come. It had to be done something. Anything ...

Wanda: I have to see it.

Blonda: Wanda ...

Wanda: I need to at least look at it.

Cosmo: I'll ... Blonda takes care of Poof?

Blonda: But ... He's not going with you?

Wanda: Timmy still can not see ...

Cosmo and Wanda Poof left with Blonda, even though the child knew how to use the wand but poor ... When they arrived the first thing was to ascertain the name of the hospital. When they saw the young man found there asleep, was so large, has grown significantly since the last meeting. Timmy has not separated from Wanda and Cosmo misconduct or other bad thing was because he grew up and could no longer have Fairly OddParents.

Wanda: You are so sweet, sweet sleep.

Cosmo: Yes .. If we had not left ...

Wanda: It is not our fault ...

Wanda was going to say something when the electrocardiogram of Timmy began to whistle both strongly and hid.

Nurse: Doctor! It's getting no pulse.

Doctor: Loading! Get away!

Nurse: Nothing.

Doctor: Loading! Get away!

Suddenly the heartbeat reached zero and his electrocardiogram not only more violently whistled a sharp whistle, and there was more cornering lines, but a straight line.

Doctor: He is dead. There is nothing else we can do.

Cosmo and Wanda looked shocked doctors and nurses taking his body to the morgue. Both rested their heads on each other and wept the death of the boy. Then went home. Once there they encountered Poof sleeping in the lap of Blonda, Mama Cosma, Juandissimo and Cupid.

Blonda: So.

Wanda: It's late ... Gone is ...

No one believed the boy more excited and happy there, the boy who gave life to the fairy world, the boy who never gave up when it came to save them, this kid was dead.

**In paradise**

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a bright light and saw a cartoon of a being, a divine being. He felt his body spinning round and grabbed the first thing he saw, his whole body began to shine and entered what looked like a lake and landed on a grass, a grass refreshing, it was all so ... Beautiful.

Timmy: Where am I?

Then he saw a red-haired girl with green eyes who wore a pink dress and sandals, appeared to be slightly younger than him.

Blondie: You are at the boundary between heaven and earth. You're in paradise.

Timmy: Who are you?

Blondie: I am ... Well .. Call me Ali.

Timmy: You said I'm in heaven, I mean I died.

Ali: Yes.

Timmy: I thought it was over.

Ali: No.

Timmy: What are you?

Ali: Is not it obvious? I am a girl.

Timmy: I referred to your organization. -Said with a huge drop in the head.

Ali: I'm dead like you.

Timmy: How did you die?

Ali: Do not rush ... Sooner or later you'll know ... Come with me ...

Ali took Timmy to a windmill and said:

Ali: Here you go to sleep unless you want to enter that house.

Timmy would say he wanted to go there, but thought and rethought. When looked at that house he felt he was ready to go there.

Timmy: I'll be right here ...

Ali: As you wish ... Tomorrow I will appear for you ...

Timmy: What?

Ali: What a question! To keep you company.

Timmy: Okay ...

Timmy looked around, never seen something so beautiful and pure that way, it was perfect, full of flowers, the sun shone strong, the moon was always silver, blue water was clean, everything was perfect it was ... Paradise.

_**Continued ...**_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. __  
__Send Reviews._


	3. Funeral

_Hi guys, there goes another episode of "The look of paradise", I hope you like it, I think I'm getting a bit too dramatic ..._

_**Cap.3 Funeral**_

**In the home of Turners**

Nobody was there for fun, were all, and when I say everyone, I mean all right, the school's entire school had no class to go to the funeral of the young Turner. It would be great news if it was not because of this horror, this nightmare will say ... Mr. Turner was sitting serious looking for a picture he took with his son four years ago, was one of the only and that it broke my heart ... Trixie sat at his side and started up a conversation.

Trixie: Mr. Turner, are you okay?

Mr. Turner: Yes .. And you?

Trixie: No. ..

At that moment Mrs. Turner was coming from the kitchen to wash the dishes, had a very sad, Vicky came from behind and took the dishes out of his hand before she had an accident.

Vicky: Let me help you Mrs. Turner.

Mrs. Turner: Thank you ... Vicky.

Vicky: No reason.

Mrs. Turner: You know ... There was a day when he was 6 years old, he caught a severe flu, was burning with fever and I left here at home, when I arrived he was on the couch, I thought he was fine ...

_Flashback_

_Mrs. Turner: Timmy want you to wash the dishes now._

_Timmy: Yeah, * cough * lady._

_Mrs. Turner: Timmy, what did you do? Flooded the entire kitchen. Timmy !!!!!_

_Flashback_

Mrs. Turner: ... He was out there on the floor, I became desperate and took him to the hospital, he was between life and death for three days and when he returned home ...

_Flashback_

_Timmy: Mom I'm sorry I could not close the tap._

_Flashback_

Mrs. Turner: He was sick and even apologized should have hated me, he always thought of others before himself, was a good boy ... Now he's ...

Ms. Turner was unable to complete the sentence, collapsed into tears. It was too much for her. His only son died at 14 years old, very young. Vicky took her to the living room and sat on the couch.

Mrs. Turner: It should be me Vicky ... I should be ... I am old and he was so young. Had a lifetime ahead ...

Vicky hugged Mrs. Turner, she needed a hug and care, especially in that moment of despair. Vicky looked at a picture of Timmy who was at the corner of his desk and began to cry, too, that was a rare scene, Vicky never cried throughout her life, now could not avoid, was in great pain.

_Vicky (thinking): Why? Why you had to die like this? You do not deserve to die that way ..._

Chester also was there, too distraught to talk to someone, their two best and only friends are gone ... He was literally alone. Nothing was worse than that time. He left the home of Turner and went to their favorite bar, drew from his pocket a small box and took a cigarette from there and began to engulf him. Only he and Timmy smoked, AJ afraid. And he began to remember the good times they had fun.

**In the world of fairies**

The world of fairy virtually stopped with the shock of the news. Timmy was the one who had courage and willingness to save their world many times. Moreover, Timmy was the joy of that place. He never quit, never backed down when they needed it. Tragically he died that way ...

Blonda: Wanda ... Where's Cosmo?

Wanda: Do not come ... Do not bore ... Timmy had been ... The best godson of all ...

Wanda began to cry and Blonda came and hugged her, no one was so sad when Cosmo and Wanda, Poof not remember it.

Poof: Mama. Can I ask you something?

Wanda: Yes dear ...

Poof: What is pain?

Wanda was astonished by the question and quickly saw that his son was serious.

Poof: It's because I never felt pain before ...

Wanda: Pain is ... Well, it's a feeling ... How will I explain? Pain is a bad feeling I would say annoying ... I'm not explaining right ... Basically, pain is something you should avoid if possible.

Poof: Thanks, Mom ... Now I think I know what pain is ...

Wanda: That's good! Because I did not understand anything I said ...

Poof: It's what I'm feeling a sharp pain here ... * Poe's hand on his chest * I know I'm not bleeding, but is very strong ...

Wanda pink eyes widened, he knew well what his son was talking about, yes, sadness and longing that boy pink cap. Logo Poof went to his room and found a picture of a boy who was carrying in her arms, which he noticed was that the cap was pink, and recalled that he had a cap like on the headboard, will was the same? He looked at the boy's face.

_Poof (thinking): So he died ...* starts crying * why am I crying? I'm not sad._

So let the picture on the nightstand and crawled into bed, thinking, who was that be who apparently missed a lot?

**In paradise**

Timmy looked by far the suffering of friends did not know what to do drama at all, frankly, he'd rather be dead alive, never afraid of death, thinking about it ... Never afraid of anything ... Only from Vicky, but even she was crying.

Timmy: Oh, what a whore bag, stop crying.

Ali: Did something happen to Timmy?

Timmy fell from where he was sitting.

Timmy: You have to stop scaring me like that ...

Ali: You used to. Why was there swearing?

Timmy: That is all there people crying ... This sucks ...

Ali: It's a wake that expected?

Timmy: ...

Ali: Timmy ... Here I was thinking and I think we should go to heaven ... Come with me ...

Timmy: No. .. I can not ... Not yet ...

Ali: Why?

Timmy: My mother can not stop crying, shut up my room. My father will do nothing but sleep all day. I have to show them that life goes on ...

Ali looked down, thinking a bit and then talked seriously.

Ali: One day you'll have to come to heaven with me, do what you want, but one day you'll come to me for good or evil.

Timmy: I accept the terms ...

Timmy looked up to Ali, was with a tone of sadness and she was white, she was very white, but today was different ...

Timmy: Ali, how you died?

Ali: I can not tell ... You will only know when to enter that house. Come I show you a place.

Ali grabbed Timmy's hand and led him to a place, it was a very long walk, but he felt her legs tired, moreover, have not felt anything since he arrived there, only feelings.

Ali: We ...

Timmy looked without much enthusiasm, but when he put his blue eyes that landscape almost fell backwards, was a drop of water so crystal clear and sparkling, the sound that the waterfall was doing when hitting the rocks and the lake water was the most perfect green grass, a tree was so tall and strong. Timmy felt a thing ... A peace of mind, his eyes filled with tears.

Timmy: Wow Ali! It's so beautiful ...

Ali: Is not it?

Timmy wiped his eyes and smiled a smile so sweet ... He rarely smiled, but when he smiled, melting the hearts of girls and could not be any different with the redhead, she looked beautiful smile.

Timmy: You are looking at what Ali?

Ali blushed.

Ali: Nothing ...

**In the world of fairies**

Poof was confused, where he knew that boy? Resolved research, Poof was a very curious boy and when he wanted to know something he was going back ... He passed the room, which was no problem at all, when his parents plunged into a conversation or watching the world. He went to the room of parents, looking for something that links the mysterious boy to him. Leafing through some papers and shuffled some files, until it reached a file called "My godchildren." Poof felt he was getting closer and heard someone open the door.

Wanda: Poof, my son, is there?

Poof: Yes mother!

Wanda: He's doing what here?

Poof: Nothing!

Wanda: When you come with anything that is why it is up to something and I do not want to know what it is, come, come into the room.

Poof: Yes mother, I go to my room.

Wanda: Okay ...

He sat on the bed and began leafing through the file until it reached the "treasure": Timothy Thomas Turner, 10, 134 godson of Cosmo and Wanda.

Poof: Dates with the beat of my birth ... Oh My God!

A flash came into the boy's head, he finally remembered who it was, it was Timmy, "brother" of him, he always took care of Poof, whenever he needed a babysitter had the time, the nanny improve the world. As you recall, Poof thought of all the good times he had with Timmy, and put his hands over his eyes purple and began to cry deeply, his brother is dead. How sad that anguish. At that moment his mother came and sat down next to her son.

Wanda: He thought my son?

Poof: Yes mother. I did not want. Never felt so much pain. How did this happen? Why?

Wanda: Humans are not as agent son ... They die.

Poof: Mom .. Tell me how it was?

Wanda: Okay.

When Wanda would talk to Timmy about Poof, Cosmo comes and intrudes on the subject, it was also those who were with her eyes swollen from crying.

Cosmo: I say dear. You were never good to talk about those things.

Wanda: Okay, go there handsome.

Cosmo: Timmy and I Amuse we too, was very good, the biggest mess ...

Poof: It must be nice!

Cosmo: Crazed your mother ...

Wanda: It really has gone mad. But it was very good.

Poof listened intently to every word his father said and wondered all these adventures. Timmy was incredible was so full of life, so happy, it was amazing how a boy of 10 years of age change the lives of those fairies.

Cosmo: Want to see the first photo in the family?

Poof nodded. Cosmo then grabbed a box and took a picture from inside and showed the child, there were four, so happy ...

Wanda: That day was awesome.

Cosmo: If you have been.

They spent hours explaining every detail, everything until Wanda looked at the clock, it was too late Poof had to go to bed.

Wanda: You are very good here, but you need to sleep.

Cosmo: Now? Why? Let me stay awake a little longer pleeease.

Wanda: I was talking with Poof.

Poof: Yes mom.

Poof gave a kiss on her father and a kiss on his mother and got into bed and slept. Cosmo and Wanda put out the lights and left the child sleeping peacefully there.

**In paradise**

Timmy POV league

So that was it ... Cosmo and Wanda the names of those things in my dream and also has Poof.

Joked that I was that way, it was so hinder development, but delayed a cool, seemed less intelligent than I, but much happier.

Now I will talk a little bit away from where I am, just have a word that describes ... perfect.

I wish my parents know I'm fine ... do not get sad. Indeed, the whole town is in a whimper hell, why were so far? Always treated me badly, always ...

Ali is coming, it is my newest friend, also dead, do not you tell me why this boring, she's great, very funny, entertaining, funny and beautiful.

Timmy off POV

She came with that look gentle and cheeks rosy tone that Timmy could not understand why, but I liked.

Ali: Hi Timmy.

Timmy: Hi Ali.

Timmy heard anything about the whispers coming from that house, did not know what he was saying he knew who spoke anything but ... what?

_**Continued ...**_

_Reviews, reviews, reviews ..._


	4. Revelations

_**Cap.4 Revelations**_

**In Paradise**

Had his hands on his head, on that cold night could not sleep ... Well, cold for mortals, he was dead, did not feel cold. Heard more of those whispers that bothered him much. Came from that house, that blessed house.

Timmy on POV

What the hell! What the hell is in that house? Why I'm hearing whispers? Who are they? What do you want?

Timmy off POV

The sun hit her face, was in the morning, since last night? That fast! He had not slept at all, was up all night thinking about those whispers. He decided he would enter that house, the night the sunset sun comes here once and for all. He was lost in thought when he looked at a horizon. His parents were crying as usual.

Timmy: Mother, Father. Please do not cry, I'm fine where I am ...

Ali: Are your parents, what did you expect?

Timmy: A little more cooperation.

Ali: Bullshit ...

Timmy looked at the redhead, contained a sad, very sad. It seemed that scene to remember something, but what? On second thought ... Was over a month that was there and barely knew about the girl, knew she was dead, but do not know where it came from or who she really is ...

Timmy: You okay?

Ali: Yes .. And you? Apparently not slept the night.

Timmy: I had no sleep ...

Ali took the hand of the dark and took him to that place, it was the twelfth time I went there, but that place does not lose the charm ever. Still did not understand why Ali would blush every time I saw ... It was strange ... It was like that?

Timmy on POV

The Ali is cool, but she does not get all shy and ashamed every time I talk to her ...

My parents are worse every day ... My friends are not the same ... The fairy world is another thing ... The college then and we talk ... What happens to these people? No human being lives forever ...

Honestly if you were to choose between staying here and come back to life, I'd rather stay here. Incidentally, tomorrow is my birthday, luckily my mother is not going to party, I was already tired of that bullshit. It seems I wanted to do that shit ... Why, time or circumstance would I want to do that shit?

Waterfall that literally calms me, I do not know why, but it gives me a peace of mind so much, wanting to keep thinking and thinking even more ...

Sometimes I think about going to heaven ... Might be a good ...

Timmy off POV

Ali gave a slip and fell into the water, Timmy ran to help her and picked her up soon looked like a doll, was so red with shame that his face turned from snow white to red as a chili.

Timmy: There, are you okay? Is red. You have a fever?

Ali: Idiot. Are not dead with fever.

Timmy: This is similar to earth that sometimes I forget death.

Ali: I understand ... I was also so.

Timmy carried her on his back to the windmill, were in profound silence until it was broken by the soft voice of the redhead.

Ali: No more need to carry me ...

Timmy: I do not care, you're lighthearted.

Ali: You are modest so yes, seriously, put me down.

Timmy: I like to carry you.

Ali blushed at the comment, hid her face in her blouse of Timmy and seemed about to faint so ashamed.

Ali on POV

How can? He does not exist ... He is gentle, kind, fatally gorgeous ... It is almost ... No. Hardly. He is perfect.

Since I met him, can not stop thinking any single moment, it's almost like he's always with me. At night I do not even sleep thinking about him right, then I feel when I see him wanting to stay, but my leg failure.

My heart races every time I look in those crystal eyes, my breathing stops when I hear the sound of your voice ... OH NO ... I CAN NOT ...

I'm fond of HIM?!

Ali POV off

**Poof the magic in school ...**

The teacher explained the matter in context, Poof cares little for what he would say boring, where the student was more clown, playful and irresponsible class. Usually slept in the room, but today was different ... He was not paying attention in class, but was quiet, it was very rare that ...

At break time he joined his group of friends, they were talking and Poof was not even remembering who was in the cafeteria.

Karen: There is Poof?

Poof: Huh?! What! They talked something?

Karen: What the hell is going on with you today? It's too quiet ...

Poof: Nothing ... I'm fine ...

Billy: Well wrong you mean ...

Poof: It's nothing, leave me alone.

Poof went stamping their feet and leaving their friends without reaction, was stress today for a reason that nobody knew ... Poof invented illness and spent the rest of the class in the ward ... Was not in the mood for anything ...

Timmy far suffered the grief of his brother, wanted to do something to help. After all, life goes on ...

Ali: There is nothing to do ... It's too late ...

Timmy looked at the young redhead and smiled.

Timmy: It is never too late.

It looked to her brother, and went towards the picture then appeared from nowhere to Poof. That it was alarmed when she saw ...

Timmy: Poof! You grew up?

Poof: I'm crazy?

Timmy: No.

Poof: Missing ...

Timmy: I have to tell you something. I turned a bad boy, answered my parents, I often got into fights over trivial, started using drugs, was not me.

Poof: Why Timmy?

Timmy: I dunno, for the same reasons as you, when I lost my magic godparents I did not know what to do and I was influenced by the bad way ... I do not want to be like me ...

Poof: How so?

Timmy: I can see who walks in my thinking too much death. I do not want. I'm fine. I'm in a great place and I love it.

Poof dried the tears in his eyes.

Poof: Thank you Timmy ... Now I'm better.

Timmy: That's nice. Gotta go, do not forget, do not be like me ...

Poof: I love you Timmy ...

Timmy: I love you too

Saying that the Moreno disappeared leaving a doubt the thought of the purple-haired boy: it was real? Or was he mad? He could not tell, but after that he calmed down and went back to class to be the same as always ...

**In paradise**

Ali: Is it crazy? Never appear so for a living.

Timmy: Do Poof is solved, just missing my parents.

Ali: And then go to heaven with me?

Timmy: Positive ...

Ali was silent, but was celebrating inside, soon, very soon Timmy would have at your disposal 24 hours a day. It was so exciting. The sun was setting.

Ali: I gotta go.

Timmy: Yeah, but ... Follow me?

Ali: But ... For what?

Timmy: Just do it.

There followed the young man who held firm in his hand was taking her to a strange and unknown, at first suspected the redhead, but trusted that beautiful dark blue eyes. When he reached the holy place he turned to her and the unexpected happened ... He kissed her.

Ali on POV 

Timmy Turner, kissing me? Is this a dream? It is too good ... It's amazing to see how well he kisses.

Ali POV off 

Timmy broke away from the lips of the young gently then fenced it in a tree and gave him another passionate kiss intertwining his waist. The law of physics says that every human being needs air to survive, but they were already dead even, furthermore, that moment was too good to stop.

After a little while Timmy was separated from her slowly.

Timmy: Your lips ... No lipstick, but still has a very sweet flavor.

Ali: Why? I do not understand why he did it ...

Timmy: Me not too.-challenged seriously .- Since I came here it was not long for me ...

The heart of the redhead at that moment if he would stop beating, but his legs worked well and was almost falling.

Ali: So you ...

Timmy: What I wanted you.

Ali blushed even more, so they were eye to eye for a good time, what was that? Was it a dream? The two were living between fantasy and reality ...

_**Continued ... **_

_People that support the fic, this episode was a short one, but it's because I'm kinda out of time, I have to study for exams. Have you noticed that I focused more Timmy is not it? Well, the fic is nearing the end. Do not forget to send reviews ... ___

__


End file.
